SERENDIPITY
by Rompis2018
Summary: Bagi Ino, onmyouji memang di takdirkan untuk membasmi youkai. Prinsip itulah yang selalu ia pegang teguh selama 20 tahun menjalani hidupnya. Youkai tetaplah youkai. Makhluk jahat yang tidak bisa hidup selaras di tengah-tengah manusia. Bagaikan minyak dan air yang tak bisa menyatu, seperti itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan manusia, onmyouji dan youkai.


Disclaimer : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sai Ino

Warning : Penulis baru yang masih membutuhkan banyak kritikan membangun, agar bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. Jangan segan-segan untuk meninggalkan komentar :) karena setiap komentar dari readers sangat berguna untuk membuat para penulis baru seperti saya —salah satunya— makin bersemangat untuk menulis cerita =)

Bagi Ino, _onmyouji_ memang di takdirkan untuk membasmi _youkai_. Prinsip itulah yang selalu ia pegang teguh selama 20 tahun menjalani hidupnya. _Youkai_ tetaplah _youkai_. Makhluk jahat yang tidak bisa hidup selaras di tengah-tengah manusia. Bagaikan minyak dan air yang tak bisa menyatu, seperti itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan manusia, _onmyouji_ dan _youkai_. Namun, hari itu semua presepsinya berubah. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, sang ayah yang memaksanya untuk mengubah presepsinya tentang _youkai_.

 _ **"Ayah, bertahanlah.." Ino menangis meletakan tangannya di atas kepala sang ayah —Inoichi Yamanaka— dengan perasaan kalut. Gadis berusia 20 tahun itu tengah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan ayahnya yang mengalami luka parah selama berperang melawan youkai.**_

 _ **Pembantaian terjadi di mana-mana, banyak nyawa manusia yang tak terselamatkan. Para onmyouji mulai kewalahan, jumlah youkai yang berdatangan mulai tak terhingga. Dengan beringas, para makhluk hina itu membantai klan Yamanaka —yang sebagian besar merupakan onmyouji terkemuka di desa Konoha.**_

 _ **Ino tersentak ketika merasakan tangan besar ayahnya menggenggam erat tangannya dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. "Jangan menangis. Kau harus tegar, Ino." Ucap Inoichi lirih. Netra aquamarinenya menatap lurus ke depan, di sana ada putra sulungnya, Deidara yang masih berdiri tegak melawan para youkai —walau, Inoichi tahu. Saat ini, Deidara sangat kewalahan. "Ino, dengarkan ayah."**_

 _ **"Hai." Ino menghapus air matanya. Gadis itu membalas genggaman tangan sang ayah. "Apa yang ingin ayah katakan?"**_

 _ **"Dengan keadaan seperti ini, ayah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." Mengambil jeda sejenak, Inoichi menatap Ino yang sedang berusaha keras menahan air mata. "Saat ayah telah tiada, ayah ingin kau menikah dengan Sai."**_

 _ **"S—sai?" Pupil mata Ino melebar sempurna. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan kebingungan. "Apa maksud ayah, bukankah dia itu master para youkai?" Ino menatap Sai —yang saat ini sedang bertarung melawan para youkai, tepat di atas Deidara.**_

 _ **"Ya, tapi dia berbeda."**_

 _ **Apanya yang berbeda, bukankah semua youkai sama saja? —Ino membatin.**_

 _ **"Dari generasi ke generasi, Sai telah membantu keluarga kita dan para onmyouji lainnya."**_

 _ **"Tapi, ayah—"**_

 _ **"Ino, saat ini yang bisa melindungi mu hanya Sai."**_

 _ **"Deidara nii-san bisa melin—"**_

 _ **"Bahkan, Deidara membutuhkan bantuan Sai untuk melindungi mu. Kekacauan ini terjadi karena mereka menginginkan mu."**_

 _ **Degh! Jantung Ino tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat. Ia terkejut mendengar fakta yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh ayahnya. 'Mereka menginginkanku? Untuk apa?'**_

 ** _"Suatu saat kau pasti memahi mengapa mereka sangat menginginkan mu dan sampai kapanpun ayah tidak akan membiarkan mu jatuh ke tangan mereka. Kau putri ku yang yang paling berharga."_**

Air mata Ino menetes, sekelebat bayang-bayang kepergian ayahnya kembali terlintas dalam otaknya. Di dalam kamar yang luas dan sesunyi ini, isakan Ino terdengar jelas. Namun, ia tak peduli. Sudah hampir selama tiga bulan gadis itu berada di sini, di kediaman Shimura Sai. Ya, semenjak kepergian ayahnya tiga bulan yang lalu, Ino resmi menikah dengan Shimura Sai —di saksikan oleh Deidara dan sang ayah yang kala itu sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakit di penghujung ajalnya.

Ino menikah dengan Sai karena terpaksa. Tak ada rasa suka, tak saling mengenal, apa lagi cinta. Semua perasaan yang seharusnya di rasakan agar bisa mengikat dua orang menjadi satu dalam pernikahan, sekali lagi tidak ada. Ino tersiksa, gadis itu ingin bebas menikmati masa mudanya dan kembali bersatu dengan kekasihnya. Walau ia berusaha sekuat apapun, nyatanya takdir tak membiarkan ia terlepas dari pernikahan paksa yang membelenggunya.

Yang lebih menyakitkan, gadis itu terkurung di dalam rumah besar milik suami —yang tak di cintainya— dan tinggal terpisah dari kakaknya, Deidara. Lengkap sudah penderitaan gadis itu. Seakan tak ada lelahnya, gadis itu kembali menanngis —seperti malam-malam yang lalu.

"Hime- _sama_ , apa anda baik-baik saja?" Suara milik Sakuya, membuat Ino menghentikan tangisannya sejenak. "Bolehkah, saya masuk?" Tanya Sakuya di balik pintu kamar Ino.

"Ya." Ino segera menghapus airmatanya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar bergeser, gadis Shimura itu berbalik menatap Sakuya —pengawal yang di tugaskan Sai untuk menjaganya— dengan tatapan datar.

"Hime, maaf atas kelancangan saya karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahat anda. Tapi, sebentar lagi Sai- _sama_ akan sampai. Jika Anda berkenan, bisakah anda menyambut-Nya?"

Ino menghela nafasnya sejenak. Gadis itu tampak enggan mengiyakan permintaan Sakuya. Namun, ini sudah kesekian kalinya, ia tak pernah menyambut kedatangan Sai.

Ino bukanlah gadis yang tak peka. Ia sangat peka —malah. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendengar beberapa orang —lebih tepatnya _youkai_ menyerupai manusia— sering berbincang-bincang mengenai hubungannya dan Sai yang terlihat tak harmonis. Bagaimanapun juga, suka tidak suka, ia sekarang merupakan istri dari _master_ para _youkai_. Ino paham, membuat Sai menjadi bahan berbincangan sampai menjurus ke bahan pergunjingan adalah hal yang sangat buruk. Ia tak ingin citra diri suami-nya terlihat jelek di hadapan para master lainnya. _Lagi pula, aku harus berpikir positif. Mungkin dia juga sama seperti ku. Terpaksa menikahi ku karena permintaan ayah. Jadi, mulai sekarang cobalah untuk bersikap baik. Hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terimakasih karena dia mau melindungi ku dan nii-san._

"Hime- _sama_?" Suara milik Sakuya membuat lamunan Ino buyar seketika. "Jika anda keberatan, saya tidak akan memaksa anda, Hime. Saya akan mengatakan pada Sai- _sama_ Anda sedang tidak enak ba.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menyambutnya."

"Eh?"

"Maaf, Sakuya- _chan_. Karena aku sering membuat mu berbohong. Aku akan mengganti baju. Kau tunggulah di luar."

Sakuya tertegun sejenak lalu gadis itu tersadar dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana dengan pipi bersemu.

 _Barusan hime tersenyum, bukan? Apakah hime mulai menyukai Sai-sama?_


End file.
